This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a releasable clasp which can be easily assembled and readily released.
In jewelry items, the use of a clasp is often necessary to hold together the opposite ends of an elongated piece of jewelry. For example, a necklace, bracelet or key chain frequently requires the joining together of opposing ends by means of a connector. Because the piece of jewelry is frequently put on and removed, a releasable type of connector is required. The connector must also be one that can be easily manipulated, and at the same time, it must provide a secured retention during its use.
One type of releasable connector is described in the aforementioned parent application. In that device, there is provided a receiving member having an internal passageway extending from one end thereof. A pair of diametrically opposed retaining slots are spaced along the passageway. An elongated insert member is provided, which has a pair of bifurcated springy legs insertable into the passageway when the legs are compressed together. At the end of each leg there is provided an outwardly extending foot which can releasably lock into each of the retaining slots. After the legs are inserted, and as the feet reach the retaining slots, the legs spread apart so that the feet are secured within the retaining slots.
Other types of clasps and key holder connectors have also been provided in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,917 there is provided a key ring connector with a slab-shaped female member which receives therein a male member formed of an elongated web with stepped outwardly extending detents that fit into notches in the female member. Another clasp is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,351 which utilizes at least one hook on a male member that engages in a slot in a female receiving member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,464 describes a buckle which includes a releasable connector, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,934 describes a separable key holder having bifurcated legs fitting into a female receiving member. U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,655 describes a releasable connector for a mouting bracket having bifurcated legs fitting within a receiving member.
Other types of prior art brackets, clasps, or connectors have a male member with a blunt front end and bifurcated legs facing the rear thereof, with the male member being received in slots provided in a female member. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,068 has a pair of rearwardly directed bifurcated legs on a male member provided with a blunt front end, which is inserted into the female member. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,421,341 and 3,412,576 describe a chain bracket clasp which again has a pair of rearwardly directed bifurcated legs, one leg of which is inwardly bent to define a hook.
All of the aforementioned prior art clasp arrangements utilize the basic concept of a pair of separated legs which can be compressed together for insertion into a female member, and which can spread apart upon reaching a desired retaining position. Those clasps that utilize a blunt front end with the bifurcated legs being rearwardly directed, find difficulty when inserting the male member into the female member, and also must make additional provisions for attaching one end of the jewelry to the bifurcated legs, which extend rearwardly from the female member when retained therein. Accordingly, a more appropriate type of clasp would be one that utilizes the bifurcated legs in a forward directed orientation so that the legs are inserted into the female member by pressing them together, while a solid body portion of the male member extends rearwardly of the female member when retained therein, whereby the end of the jewelry can be connected to the solid body portion. However, in this last described arrangement utilizing the bifurcated legs as the leading portion of the male member, a problem results in that the bifurcated legs may straddle a wall of the female member when being inserted therein. More specifically, when trying to assemble the male and female members, rather than inserting both legs of the male member into the passageway of the female member, only one leg may be inserted therein with the other leg straddling the outside wall of the female member, and thus remaining outside of the female member. Accordingly, it may be awkward to assemble the parts of a clasp when the bifurcated legs are forwardly directed.
The aforementioned problem is further aggrevated when trying to close the clasp on a necklace, where the person's hands must manipulate the clasp from behind the person's neck. Further, when trying to close a bracelet with one hand, the insertion process also becomes aggravated.